Alternate Ending to Eclipse
by colbyleebrown
Summary: what if during Eclipse ,Before Edward could kill Victoria, two familiar vampires showed up to help her?


_**Alternate Ending to Eclipse**_

As Seth killed Riley Bella watched as Edward and Victoria began a vicious battle that lastrd for several seconds until he was finally able to get her in a position where he could kill her. Before Edward could deliver the final blow something appeared as a blur and threw Edward off Victoria. Edward flew clean of his feet and landed in front of Bella. The attack was so quick that neither Edward or Bella could see what had attacked him.

Suddenly Seth came running back, having completely killed Riley, and stood side by side with Edward and growled in front of the three of them. Edward and Bella, completely shocked, suddenly Saw a VERY FAMILIAR vampire a couple of feet in front of them. The vampire smirked and said "Hello Bella" replied James who was smirking and helped Victoria to her feet. "Did you miss me?" Seconds after that another vampire emerged from the woods and stood side by side with James and Victoria. It was Laurent (in this version Laurent never appeared in New Moon and he was in Alaska for a while.)

"Hello Bella" he said. Edward growled and so did Seth even though he had no idea who James and Laurent were. Bella stammered "I-I .. th-ought you were.." James cut her off, "dead? No Bella I have returned and called Laurent to help me kill you." He then looked at Seth and asked Victoria " who's the puppy?" he asked, remembering that Seth looked like that monster he had tracked across Siberia. Seth growled at that insult. Bella turned to Edward and asked how James was alive.

Edward didn't want to frighten Bella but he saw that he had no choice but to tell her more secrets about vampires. "Bella, you know how a vampire is killed, right?" Bella nodded. "Well, when a chunk or any piece of them is left behind during their killing it can slowly turn that vampire back to life and they get their full memories back and their strength" he said to Bella with a grave expression. Bella was in complete shock at what she had just heard.

"Now that we all are reunited, let's get to the point. We are here to finish what I have started and Bella WILL die in my hands and I will do it very painfully." said James who glared at Bella with hunger. Laurent and Victoria did the same. Edward stood protectively in front of Bella and so did Seth. "You'll never touch her. If you want to kill her so badly you'll have to kill me first." Seth nodded in agreement ready to help Edward fight the three vampires. James smirked and said, "with pleasure." In a blur he and Victoria ran full speed toward the trio. Laurent also did the same but Seth snarled and tackled him and began a vicious battle.

Meanwhile, Edward had flown James in the air as he sailed across the battlefield and while he flew he accidentally hit Victoria, knocking her to the ground. Edward chose that moment to tackle her and try to kill her. She tried to fight back but Victoria had used up her strength earlier before James and Laurent arrived and growled as Edward tore a chunk of her neck ripping her head off! James, fully recovered, watched angrily as he saw his mate dead and then ran toward Edward and the two vampires began a blurred battle. Bella, watching the scene in front of her, was desperate to help.

Meanwhile, Seth battled Laurent and was pretty strong and practically winning. Laurent, angry that he could lose to a dog, threw Seth hard off him and delivered a vicious scratch and punch to Seth's neck, back and jaw. knocking Seth to the snow covered ground. After that he kicked Seth's ribs and ran toward Bella and Edward, threw James aside and grabbed Laurent and threw him toward Seth (who had quickly recovered) who grabbed Laurent in mid air and began ripping Laurent's back apart. Laurent got away and sent a kick to Seth's shoulder but Seth quickly grabbed his foot and tore a chunk off it. Laurent screamed in pain and anger and began another attack. He tackled Seth to the snowy ground and tried to bite his neck but Seth managed to get away in time and tore another piece of Laurent's arm off and continued to do this. Bella loudly gasped in horror at all of this which got Edward's attention.

James saw that Edward was distracted and ran towards Bella but Edward caught him and threw James far from Bella and the two tore chunk after chunk off of each other. James, tired of being ripped apart, punched Edward in the jaw and ran towards Bella once again with a severe hungry look in his black eyes. Edward saw that he couldn't save Bella in time and watched helplessly as James got closer to Bella.

Seth saw what was about to happen and ran full speed towards James and head butted him in the gut which sent him flying straight in the air and flew back towards Edward who tore off James' arm and the two vampires clashed and began a battle to the death. As Seth continued battling, Laurent realized that he couldn't win this fight and ran towards the trees, but Seth was faster than him and slowly while Laurent tried to run Seth jumped on his back and bit into Laurent's neck tearing his head right off his body. He then began ripping the remains of Laurent carefully, not to leave a piece behind. And Now James was all alone. As Edward and James' battle continued James managed to tear a piece of Edward's arm off and Edward cried out in pain. Edward then tried to punch James in the face but he missed and James landed a kick onto Edward's back, knocking him to the ground. As he was in the air preparing to grab Bella, Edward jumped and caught James' legs and the two thudded to the ground. Edward took that opportunity to go toward James' neck. But James managed to get free and threw himself and Edward backwards from Bella. James glared at Bella who cringed in fear. When James kicked Edward in the chest, he was suddenly tackled by Seth (who had finished Laurent and didn't leave a piece behind.) he then tore a chunk off of James' back when James managed to get out of Seth and Edward's grips and and stood up to recover. He then tried to tackle Seth but Seth dived and Edward then tackled James and Head locked him in a position where he could kill him. Edward then sank his teeth into James' neck tearing his head off.

The atmosphere was still for a moment then Edward sighed in relief, glad that the battle was finally over. He then took the remains with the help of Seth and put the remains of James, Victoria, Laurent, and Riley and burned them. They made sure no pieces were left behind. Bella then fainted in shock and fear and Edward sighed and got Seth to held him carry Bella to the clearing where the battle with the newborns was taking place.

THE END!

Well, what did you think of this story? I worked hard on this Fan Fiction and hope it gets lots of reviews. Did you like the fight scene? If so say what you thought of it.

Sincerely,

ColbyLeeBrown

Author's note: I have added some more action to make the fight longer. This doesn't mean I'm back. The reason I'm gone for so long is not only about high school, it's because I have run out of ideas for fan fictions for the time being. HOPEFULLY, when I'm back, I'll have some new ideas.

Until next time,

ColbyLeeBrown


End file.
